To Court Her
by JokingJester
Summary: Gill who was madly in love with his friend, Angela, had no clue how to show her. That is until Luke came up with a plan, will Luke's plan fail? Breaking the friendship Gill had with her? Or will it succeed? Giving Gill the ending he wanted?


Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon

* * *

To Court Her

"1500."

"Make it a 20."

"17."

"1950."

"1850. That's all I'm offering, take it or leave it, Angela."

"Fine. But I want a new cow too."

"Chicken. This is my last offer."

"You know I can just decline your proposition right?"

"Oh. But you won't."

"Damn. Fine, a week and that's it right?"

"That was the deal."

"Agreed then."

They both shook each other's hands and nodded to one another. Angela let out a tired sigh, but there was a hint of enjoyment tugged on her lips as she looked up to see someone coming closer to them. It was Luna, the pink hair, yellow spaghetti-strap dress wearing girl, bouncing on the streets, walking towards Angela and her friend, Gill.

"Should I start now?" She whispered, eyeing the small minuscule coming towards them. Gill nodded and whispered back 'now'. Immediately, Angela's arms wrapped around Gill's arm as they both walked forward to pass Luna.

"Oh Gilly-nums~ I do love how you're always taking me out to Sundae inn to treat me lunch. And I thought you don't like girls." She giggled, Gill groaned at her acting before forcing a smile back to her.

"Yeah…well you're the only exception since you're the love of my life…Angela…baby…?" He was having a very hard and difficult time thinking of mushy, sappy lines to say to her, even if it was his idea they did this in the first place.

Luna who walked past them only gave them an awkward look before shrugging it off and walking away. Angela turned to look after her before asking Gill, "Do you think it's working?"

"Umm…Oh yeah, definitely, I saw her pouting when she walked past us. She must have fallen for it." He told her, even though Luna obviously showed no care whatsoever about Gill and Angela.

"Crap. I wanted to see it too. I was just too busy _admiring your silver-like hair _to see her reaction." She smirked, letting go of Gill's arm as they entered Sundae Inn. The both of them greeted the people who were in the building, which consists of just Chase actually. As Angela walked over to a table, Gill sauntered over to Chase who was gesturing for him over at the kitchen.

"So…how did it go?" Chase whispered, constantly glancing over at the farmer who was oblivious to the guy's gossiping.

"She didn't really notice anything, not as if it's weird for her, she's never really observant in the first place. Are you sure this is going to work?" Gill asked, eying the chef in a dead-lock gaze.

Chase swallowed the lump of saliva in stuck in his throat before nodding. If his plan doesn't succeed, Gill would have his head for sure.

………

"_Hey Gill. I heard from Luke that you like Angela." Chase greeted Gill who entered the inn. Gill's attention immediately turned to Chase and Luke, who was giving him a thumbs up. _

"_If I do, or do not, it is none of your concern. Now I hope you won't bombard me with these stupid questions again, Chase. And Luke, please stick your plastered nose in your own affair." With that, Gill walked over to his usual table where he eats his dinner every night. _

"_Hey everyone!" Angela's bright happy voice chirped as she waltzed inside the Inn. Gill immediately tried to hide his face when he noticed her. Luke and Chase noticed that, grinning to each other before turning back to Angela to greet her. _

"_Hey Angela!" Luke greeted, getting up to give her a big bear hug. Chase smiled and ruffled her chocolate mousy hair. Except for the sound of Angela's giggles, there was the sound of Gill's jealous growl at the back of them. Angela later noticed the pale blonde-haired boy, she walked over and smiled, "Hiya Gill, watcha' doin' here?" _

"_Nothing. And it's none of your business either." He said, he didn't really meant it but he was used to saying that when people ask him things. Of course before he could say something else, Angela's face huffed up like a puffer fish. _

"_Well excooooose me for trying to be friendly." She let out an irritating grunt and reached out to stretch his cheeks wide into a goofy smile. "What's wrong with you, if people asks things, you smile and answer!! Got it?" She let go, leaving red marks on both sides of his cheeks. His hand flew up to rub it and meekly nodded. _

"_Good, now I'm going to ask again. What are you doing?" _

"_What does it look like I'm doing?" He replied, giving her a big Gill-ish (very prissy + arrogant) grin. Of course, Angela's reaction wasn't what Gill expected. _

_Her hand slammed at the side of his head with a loud smack before she stretched his cheeks again. _

"_I know I'm your friend and all, but if you keep on being an arrogant prissy jerk, I'll never talk to you again. You got that?" She threatened, flicking his nose one more time before leaving the inn to go home. His hand rubbed his cheek again, after making sure that she's gone, a boyish smile tugged on his lips and he slightly blushed thinking about Angela's touch. _

"_AWWWWWW!!! Gilly's got it bad~" Luke cooed, ruffling Gill's hair. Chase just chuckled at the background as Gill started shouting at Luke, his face red with anger and embarrassment when other customers who knew about Gill's crush 'aww'-ed. _

"_So Gill. What are you going to do about Angela now?" Chase asked, leaning onto the wall. _

"_What?" _

"_What are you going to say to her? You are going to tell her aren't you? Someone will take her if you don't move." Luke continued. Gill froze, even he didn't know what he should do. _

"_Umm……" _

"_I got a plan. Wanna hear it?" Luke winked, giving Gill a smirk and a thumbs up. Without waiting for an answer, he continued on. "It's this…"_

…

"_You want me to what? Be your girlfriend?" Angela asked again, making sure what she just heard wasn't a mistake._

"_ACT as my girlfriend…." Gill slid his hand through his hair, looking away from Angela's curious and confused stare. He knew it that the plan was idiotic, but he couldn't help but agreeing to it, when it comes to Angela, he wants her and he'll be willing to do anything for her. _

"_I see. Why me?"_

'_Why you? Let's see, Angela. One, I am terribly and hopelessly in love with you, two, you don't know it, and three, I want you to know it and I have no other way to show you but this and hope that you'll feel the same for me.' Gill thought, but of course he didn't say it aloud. _

"_Uhh…well, have you ever seen me with other girls other than you?" Gill asked, it was the only thing he could think of that sounds true._

"_There's Elli from Town Hall." Angela pointed out to him about his female co-worker. _

"_She's married." _

"_Oh right. Yeah…guess that leaves only me then huh? Well sure, I can do it, but I don't know why you need to do this just to get rid of Luna…if you don't like her, just tell her. Not try to make her feel rejected by 'dating' me." _

_Why can't she just agree and get over with it? She's so nosy sometimes…one of the reasons he likes her. Before he answered, he remembered the note that Luke and Chase helped wrote for him if Angela asks. He dug it out from his pocket and handed it to Angela. She took it and read it, her eyes widening when she finished._

Dear Gilly-willy-manikins :D,

Guess who this is~ IT'S ME!! LUNA-WUNA!! Teehee!! 3 I hope you received the pink frilly poncho of love I made for you!! I really really really really hope you wear it. Btw, where's your room? Don't worry, I'm not a stalker or anything, I just want to go climb up your wall and watch you sleep, like how Edward does in Twilight!! I can be Edward and you can be Bella and some other night we can switch. Wouldn't that be fun? FYI, I don't know if you notice this, but I really love you and I think we should hook up some day. ///// It'll be so cool and cute, like I can do your toenails for you and you can do mine. Won't that be fun? I hope you reply to this message and maybe tell me your feelings too. Like…love feelings. *hint hint. XD* If you won't, I'm pretty sure I have a knife somewhere that I can use to chop you into tiny Gilly-willy bits and keep it in a box under my bed. Hahahahaha. LOL!! :)

From Luna!!

"_Wow…now I feel bad for you…okay, I'll help."_

"_Really? Great. What do you want in return?" _

"_I am in need of quick cash…"_

…

"Of course it'll work. Have I ever lied to you?" Chase laughed nervously, hitting Gill's back two or three times while Gill counted the moments he was lied to by Chase and Luke. Gill didn't lower his eyes as he took out the letter Chase and Luke wrote and shoved it to Chase's chest.

"Your letter that was supposed to be from Luna was very embarrassing. I hope no one else would see it." He warned before walking over to Angela. As he sat down in his chair, he was caught by surprise when Angela's hands came up and took his.

"What are you doing??!!" He asked, his voice an octave higher.

"Shhh…it's Luna!!" Angela whispered back as she watches Luna skipping inside to go talk to Chase. Gill glanced over to see Luna taking her grandmother's lunch from Chase and walking outside, a relieved sigh escaped his lips when Luna was away from the scene. He looked down at his hands and was surprised again when Angela didn't let go of his hand yet.

'_Hmm…her hands are so warm…I like it like this…_' He thought, an invisible smile crawled on his face and pink tainted his cheeks. '_But then will she think that I'm weird that I didn't stop her? Hmm…'_

"Ahem…Angela? May I have my hand back now?" Gill asked, a bit of disappointment in his tone.

"Huh? Oh. OH! Yeah sure. Sorry about that. Guess you wouldn't want to touch my dirty hands that long huh? Hehehehe." Angela chuckled, flushing in embarrassment as she let go of his hand and stared at the menu instead.

'_I would love to touch your hand all day if that's possible…' _Gill thought, looking outside the window as Angela shouted to Chase what they were having for lunch.

…

"No way!!!" Maya squealed, giggling maniacally like a teenager as she rolled around on her bed. "He really asked you to act as a girlfriend? And you had to say sappy lines and hold him? How was it?"

"It was weird…yet, I liked it." Angela grinned, hiding her blushing face behind Maya's pillow.

"Well of course you liked it, how long has it been since you secretly admired him, huh?" Maya nudged her friend playfully. Angela groaned, thinking of how long has it been since she fell in love with the pale-blond haired boy. "It must be about…3 years? Since you moved here? I can't believe you and he were friends for 3 years and you haven't made a move yet. Do something already for Goddess sakes." Maya complained.

"What am I suppose to do, Maya? Go up to him and tell him 'Hey man, I liked you for 3 years already, wanna hook up?' or something like that? He has to tell me…not the other way around." Angela pouted, she has been dreaming for a long time about the day that Gill would come to his senses and sweep her off her feet with a kiss. She sighed, of course it was hard to think that Gill, the cold-blooded pessimist fiend, would do something like that to her. But then, just pretending to be his girlfriend was satisfying enough for her already.

"Are you crazy? If he doesn't reject you, it'll surely strain both of your relationship. You should try to…I don't know…seduce him? Maybe that'll knock some senses into him!!"

"Se…duction…?"

"Yes! Seduction, the only thing to bring a guy to his knees! You can go ask Selena that. She's good at it!" Maya said bluntly, oblivious that her comment wasn't really a compliment.

"Urr…right…guess I'll go see her then. I'll see you later, Maya." Angela waved before exiting her friend's bedroom. Seduction? She never thought of seducing Gill. Heck, she never even had any ideas of using her body to woo the stoic young-man. As the ideas of having any man see any part of her body like how they see Selena's freaks her out already. She continued to ponder on as she walked towards the beach where she could most likely find the hypnotic dancer practicing her moves. As she reached the beach, instead of finding only Selena like how she hoped for, she found Luke there too…and Lord knows how hard it is to get rid of him.

"Hey Angela!! What are you doing here?" Luke was the first to notice the farmer's appearance as she was deciding to u-turn away from the couple. The last thing she wants was to let Luke know that she wants his girlfriend to teach her the art of seduction.

"Uhh…Hey Luke, Selena. I didn't see you there……Luke? You mind if I talk to Selena?"

"Of course not. Go ahead." Luke smiled as he walked over to stand beside his girlfriend. Angela made an uneasy face.

"…Alone?" She asked again, waiting for his reply. He merely just smiled and gave her a thumbs up before waving good-bye to both of them and running off.

"So Angela, funny seeing you here to talk to me, alone." Selena folded her arms and raised her eyebrows. "So what is it you want?"

"Uhh…do you think you could…teachmetheartofseductionsothatIcouldseduceGill?" Angela sped through her sentence, earning a confused and puzzled Selena who was trying to make out what she just heard. She was about to ask again when a translator came by to translate for her.

"WHAT??!! You want Selena to teach you how to seduce Gill??" Luke exclaimed, almost falling backwards as he lost his balance, shocked with what he heard from Angela.

"LUKE!! I thought I asked to talk to Selena alone!!!" She turned back to yell at the carpenter, relieved that there was no one walking by to hear them.

"I forgot to give Selena a kiss goodbye. Hehehehe. And I simply overheard your conversation."

"Oh, you want me to teach you how to seduce Gill? Wow, that's hard, but yeah…guess I could teach you a few moves, the rest you can figure out yourself." The dancer shrugged. Angela was blushing furiously as she meekly nodded.

The rest of the afternoon passed quickly and soon it was almost time for Selena to end the lesson so she could get over to the bar. End ups that Luke was there at the lesson the whole time giving 'advice' to Angela about how to move her hips.

'_C'mon Angela! Move after me!' Luke chirped happily as he wiggled his hip and twirled his finger playfully in his spikey blue hair. Needless to say, it was the most hilarious and disturbing thing both Angela and Selena has ever seen as they witnessed the strong carpenter moving like a transvestite. _

He was also there to be Angela's test buddy…but only for a short period of time since it angered Selena at one point.

'_Okay Angela, I think you're getting the hang of it, so try testing it out on Luke here.' Selena pointed towards her boyfriend. Angela gulped down the thick invincible lump in her throat as she closed her eyes and tried to stay calm. As she opened her eyes again, she felt confident as she sashayed towards Luke, hips moving, hands dancing along with her movements. Surprisingly, she had more effect towards Luke than he would have thought. He was blushing and stammering as Angela traced a finger on his face, he was ready to pass out if Selena didn't slapped him back into reality. _

'_I think she's ready...'_

"So, good luck, Angela. I hope it works…but I doubt that he'll show a great deal of emotion. Bye." Selena waved good bye as she entered the bar, Luke walking right at the back of her quietly with a hand-print on his left cheek.

"I hope it works." Angela sighed tiredly as she walked home.

"_Hey Gill…well don't you look dashing today? It makes me just want to kiss those beautiful lips of yours." Angela squealed in a girly manner as she danced towards the young man. _

"_I don't mind. You can do it anytime you want, my love." He replied, his voice smooth as satin as his words wrapped around Angela. _

"_Gill…" She moaned pleasurably as she moved closer to him. Her face slowly getting closer and closer to they were a few inches apart. Her hands seductively tracing along his jaw line while her other hand was placed on his chest. Who would have guessed that Angela was capable of doing something so sexy? Just as she was about to place her lips upon his, he opened his eyes and saw…his father??!! _

…

"Holy fuck!!" Gill screamed as he shot up from bed like as if a bullet just hit him in the head. His turned instantly turned around to look around his room to see if anyone was with him in his room. When he was sure he was alone, he let out a sigh, his hand traveling through his ruffled hair as he thought back about his dream. What's worst than dreaming that the girl he loved, who was seducing him, turned into a man was that that man she turned into was his father.

"It was just a dream…calm down." He consoled himself, breathing in and out constantly to calm himself. It would have gone better if his father didn't stick his head through the door to see his son.

"Gillbert!! Is something the matter? Did you dream about clowns again?" Mayor Hamilton asked.

"Oh my Goddess, get out father! Right now!!" He ordered, looking the other way immediately at the sound of his father's voice. Mayor Hamilton frowned, but he knew better than to argue with his son, so he left quietly and hurtfully, not forgetting to give his son tearful puppy dog eyes before leaving. Gill shuddered as he saw those eyes and thought about the dream not 10 minutes ago.

"Good Lord…I'm not sleeping anymore tonight." He moaned, messaging his temples to appease the headache.

…

"Morning Gill, did you not sleep last night? There are heavy bags under your eyes." Elli's voice was filled with concern as she greeted the drowsy man who droned into Town Hall. He simply gave a sleepy, tired wave to Elli as he approached his desk. If he didn't have a lot of work to do today, he would have slept an hour or two to catch up on his rest. But then again…a few minutes won't hurt.

…

"Gill. Gill, wake up." A soothing voice stirred him from his sleep. He let out a groan as he lifted up his head to see the person who was shaking him. It was Elli. "Wow Gill, seems like you really didn't get any sleep at all. You were dead for hours." Elli smiled and giggled, she looked at the clock once before looking back to Gill, who was flabbergasted with what he had just done. "I was about to leave for lunch, would you like anything or do you have plans with Angela?"

"I…I'm fine…Why didn't you wake me up?" He asked, a little irritated that she didn't wake him up to do his work.

"Well, I did, several times but then you wouldn't budge even a bit. This is perhaps the tenth time I shook you. I'll be back in 20 minutes tops, Gill." As she waltzed out of Town Hall, Gill sighed, threading his hand through his hair. He didn't feel the slightest bit sleepy anymore so he started his work, unaware that Angela was approaching Town Hall. By the time he noticed her, she was lifting his face up by her finger on his chin slowly to get a good look on him.

"Hey Gill." Her voice was smooth as silk, her eyes filled with confidence and passion. She has already placed herself on his desk before he noticed it. His heart was thumping fast, but it wasn't because of her act, but it was because it reminded him of his dream last night. With the thought that she will turn into his father and try to kiss him, he pushed her away before running, his face red with embarrassment. Angela, who was dumped onto the floor, was shocked and humiliated, she knew that Gill would probably didn't show so much emotion, but what he did was completely off. Time to go back to the drawing board…

…

"Say 'Ahhh' darling." Gill nervously cooed as he stuffed a spoon full of cheese risotto into Angela's mouth before the food dropped from the spoon due to his hand's shakiness. By the time Gill came panting back into the office to take Angela to lunch, they both have completely 'forgotten' what happened just now to move on with their lives.

"That was…scrumptious, baby." Angela gave him a tense, rigid smile as she chewed. After what happened just now, their acting weren't as smooth as it was in the beginning. They were both constantly cursing Luna to get out of the inn so they could stop with the sweet-act, but it seems that Luna was still waiting for her ordered lunch.

"So…umm…how was your day?" He asked, giving a nervous smile.

"Nothing much…I shipped potatoes, and my cow's pregnant. So…hurrah." She gave him a weak smile before looking back at her lunch to avoid his gaze. Eventually, Luna walked out after 10 minutes, not forgetting to give them both an awkward glance. Angela let out a heavy breath, dropping her head down onto the table with a _thump_. Gill looked across the table and stared at her.

"You act as if it's suffocating you to act as my girlfriend." Gill stated out of the blue, disappointed after hearing Angela's answer.

"You have no idea…" She accidentally let out, thinking about how she humiliated herself her failure to persuade Gill. By the time she realized what she have just said, Gill threw some money on the table before leaving the table without a single word. "No…Gill…I…" Before she was able to produce a full sentence, Gill interrupted her.

"I understand, I'm sorry about all of this, I'll try to end this quickly." He said in such a rush without looking at her face and left the inn. Angela slapped her own forehead, constantly cussing at herself. She would have continued on if Chase didn't come to stop her.

"Angela. What's wrong?" He asked, worry in his tone.

"Everything is wrong…I made Gill mad, I made the person I like mad!! How can anyone be more stupid than me?? Arghhh...he must be furious with what I said…"

'_Angela likes Gill? Well, that makes things a lot easier for him.'_ Chase thought as he patted on Angela's back. "There there. I'm sure he'll cool down eventually…_Maybe _you should bake him a cake to help." He suggested, this could surely help them both.

"Oh don't be silly, Chase…we all know Gill likes tomatoes…and it's in the spring. Where the hell am I going to get tomatoes in spring?" She complained, pouting at Chase.

"Oh come on, I'm sure he'll like whatever you give him. C'mon, I'll help you." He concluded as he dragged Angela off to the kitchen to start their lessons.

…

"Angela!! How many times have I told you not to mix the batter clockwise?? I said to do it counter-clockwise!! Why don't you listen to me??" Chase complained for what seemed to be the 10th time. He was ready to pull his bobby-pins out like how she was ready to pull her hair out. Not only was she forced to bake something, but she was being shouted and yelled at every time she made a mistake. She was grinding her teeth as she slowly and irritatingly did as Chase told her to.

"Chase. I love you as a friend, I really do, but you're getting on my nerves with this. I have been baking my ass off for 7 hours straight, it's night-time, I'm sleepy, and I'm still working on this cookie batter with you!!" She screamed at the chef who was frowning as he leaned on the counter.

"Angela. I love you too as a friend, but I don't give a shit. Not really, so if you want to go home to your bed, you better get these simple cookies done. I mean, how does a person burn the first 5 batches, drop the other 2 batches, and doesn't notice Maya stealing one batch away?" Chase complained, shaking his head in hand and sighing. "How do you eat at home?"

"Well _excoooooose_ me for being a terrible chef. And I eat just fine at home, I can cook easy things, but when it comes to desserts and hard recipes, I can't okay? So give me a damn break." She pushed the cookie batch to Chase's chest, folding her arms and turning away to pout.

Chase chuckled a bit as he put the cookie batch in the oven. Angela was a animated, stubborn, and funny girl, it was no wonder why Gill likes her, although she seemed to be the complete opposite of him.

They both waited in the kitchen for the cookies to be done, both helping each other to clean the kitchen. It wasn't too long till the cookies were done and Maya came with a watering mouth.

"Can I have one?" She asked innocently, her hand slowly reaching for the cookies. Angela quickly slapped them away, shaking her head at Maya's childish face as she stomped away.

"Now you can go home, take them with you though, who knows what Maya will do to get the cookies. You can borrow that box first, I don't think anyone would need it right now." Chase handed Angela the neatly wrapped box and the cookies that were in a plastic bag. She smiled and thanked him, strolling outside the inn into the cool night with a song in her head. She had a good feeling about tomorrow.

Early in the morning, Gill was awoken by the sudden knocks on his bedroom door. He moaned as he opened the door to the most unexpected person in front of him with a box of cookies. Maya.

"Hey Gill. May I come in? Thanks." She strolled right inside into the drowsy man's room, walking over to sit on his bed before handing him a piece of cookie. "Okay Gill, I know and you know that you're the most arrogant, obnoxious, and observant person in this town, so will you do me a favor and taste these cookies for me? I made them last night and I wanted to give them to Chase but I want someone to test them out first. In case it tastes wrong Chase wouldn't get sick." Maya concluded with a smile. Gill simply stared at her with irritation written all over his face.

'_So I would be the one that gets sick if her cooking turns out wrong??_' Gill thought, shaking his head with annoyance. "And I'll take it that you were complimenting me a few sentences back." He mumbled as he took a piece of cookie and popped it into his mouth. The moment his teeth sunk into the faux delicious-looking cookie, the only thing his brain was commanding him to do was…vomit. He ran to the bathroom and barfed all the contents in his already-empty stomach.

"Gill? Is it safe for me to assume that my cookies taste bad?" Maya asked from behind, her eyes watering from disappointment.

"Taste bad? They were disgusting, Maya. Please don't ever show me another cookie or give them to anyone else." He pleaded, his head still in the toilet bowl. Maya ran off crying, bumping into the Mayor who walked passed the bathroom.

"Gillbert! What are you doing?? Is it………morning sickness?" His father asked, his face distorted with horror and shock.

"Morning sickness?? Father, how do you think of these ridiculous conclusions?? And I'm a man!! Now get out father, I'm going to get myself cleaned-up." And with that he gently shoved his confused father out of the bathroom to take a shower.

...

As he continued with his work from yesterday, the taste from Maya's cooking still lingered in his mouth, the very thought of having another cookie disgusted him. It was not long before Angela entered Town Hall with a beautifully wrapped box in her hands.

"Gill, I'm so glad you're in here. I made you something." She chirped brightly as she skipped to his desk.

Gill was slightly blushing as he looked down at the box in her hands. It was a baby blue paper-wrapped box with a cream bow on top. '_Hmm…Chase and Luke's plan must be working for her to make me something other than tomatoes._' He thought and the very idea of Angela liking him more than a friend made him smile.

"Thank you Angela. I appreciate it." He said as he gave her a timid little kiss on her forehead. She wasn't really expecting it so it made her blush and giggled…that was until he opened the box to find that the box was filled with cookies to the brim.

"Arghh!! Cookies?!! No!! Take them away from me!!" He shouted as he clutched his stomach and ran to the bathroom. Angela stood there dumbfounded with what just happened. Strike two.

...

"You what??" Luke asked again.

"I barfed when Angela gave me cookies…" Gill grumbled, his face in his hands as he told Luke what happened today at Town Hall. He was very embarrassed and humiliated at what he did. Not only that, but he made Angela sad too.

"Wow…that's…I don't how to help you there buddy. I don't think an apology would be enough. In fact, I don't she'll forgive you at all!!" Luke exclaimed, trying his best not to laugh as he watch Gill's face dramatically fallen.

"I really screwed it up…I'm worthless…I'm a piece of garbage…throw me out with the trash." He continued to mumble under his breath. He was burying his head in his hands, going on and on about how worthless he is.

"BUT!!!" That 'but' gave Gill a shock as his head looked up to the young carpenter. "I'm sure she'll forget about it IF you take her on……a date!!" Luke chirped happily. Gill gave him a confused look before shouting at his new friend.

"Are you insane?? I just vomited in front of her when she gave me cookies and you think she'll agree to go on a date with me??!!" Gill asked in irritation and confusion.

...

"A date to get Luna jealous? Sure, let's go." Angela agreed easily as she put down the menu in her hands. Gill was still gawking at her at how she was willing to go out with him after the incident yesterday. And he was even more surprised how Luke's silly advice was helpful, he would give Luke a brand new axe if this works out.

"You're serious? You're willing to go after yester-" Before he was able to finish his sentence, there was a menu at his throat, threatening to cut him if he uttered one more word about yesterday.

"I'm really trying to forget about it Gill. So please…don't remind me." She gave him a smile, calming down a bit to order food. "So…when do you want to do this thing?"

"Tomorrow, tomorrow should be fine." He slid his hand through his hair by habit as he flipped through the menu. He didn't catch the 'yes' that sizzled from Angela's lips as she smiled excitingly, showing her dimples. She was constantly screaming in her head _'OH YEAH!!! I'm going on a date with Gill~'_

Gill, on the other hand was also smiling while thinking, '_Tomorrow…I'm finally going on an official date with Angela!! I should get ready, make a list of things to do…what does she want for lunch? I'll have to get Chase to make lunch…or hopefully she'll make US lunch…etc. etc. etc. etc. etc. etc.'_

...

'_Should I go with the same blue vest? Or should I wear the white vest?' _Gill thought as he raised up the two different vests up to his upper body in front of a full length mirror. _'I should go with the white vest, it should look more appealing for a date.' _Gill thought, imaginary memories of him and Angela going on a date embedded in his mind as he started to blush. He was unaware of his father standing in the door way, giggling as he watched his son dressing up for a special event.

As the Mayor walked away from his son's bedroom and down the stairs, he was humming a wedding song out loud happily.

"Finally, that boy finally begins to court her." He murmured quietly to himself before going back to humming.

...

"I love you Angela." Gill whispered.

There he said it…to a tree that they we're suppose to meet under. Gill sighed, he should tell her his feelings, he'll wait for the right moment to come and he will tell her. She will take him with open arms and will tell him that she feels the same way………if this story was a fantasy that is.

"Who am I kidding? There's no way she's going to like me back…this is hopeless…" He moaned, ruffling his own hair out of frustration. He continued to mutter words, unaware of the person behind him.

"I love you too Gill." A voice filled his ears. As he turned back to face the person, he was greeted with Luke and Chase's face, both grinning and cackling up at Gill's facial expression. "Fooled you into thinking we were Angela!!" Luke pointed and laughed, Chase was having difficulty standing up as he rolled on the grassy ground.

"You guys…" Gill groaned, gritting his teeth and balling his hands up, his whole body was shaking with anger and embarrassment. Good thing that Angela wasn't here to see it. Seeing that no one was around them, he was going to pounce on the both of them, if only he wasn't stopped.

"Hold on, we're here to help you with your date. And don't tell us that you don't need our help, how many dates have you gone on?" Chase asked when he got up and straightened himself. Gill went blank for a moment, he never really dated before since he never really looked at women that kind of way.

"Uh…um…I" He stuttered, that was all Chase and Luke needed for an answer.

"See? So we're here to help, don't worry though, we won't get in the way of your date." Luke explained, but was tugged by Chase who was pointing at an approaching figure.

"Angela's coming. Good luck man." Chase gave a thumbs up before he and the carpenter apprentice scrammed. Gill's eyes widened, looking at the approaching figure, he must've looked like a slob since his hair was a mess. His unsteady hands moving up to his hair to smooth it out as it once was before his chaotic moment.

"Hi Angela. Nice weather today is it not?....Damn it, umm…Hey there Angela, what do you want to do today? No!!" He muttered, thinking of different ways to greet the young lady. It wasn't until she greeted him first that he'll turn around to greet her back.

"Hey Gill, nice day today isn't it?" She said, looking up at the clear blue sky. There wasn't a hint of rain, nor was there any sign of heat. The day couldn't get any cloudier. Just the way she likes it.

"U…Uh, yeah! Couldn't get any better than this." He replied in haste, trying to look casual, a nervous chuckle escaping his lips.

He froze when he got a better look at Angela. For the past years that she lived here, never once has she looked this beautifully stunning. Every other day, she has been wearing plain clothes that were made for farming, she never wore anything fancy or lady-like, nor has she worn any jewelry. But today was different, it was a whole new Angela. Her hair that was once spiky at the tips was made into small little curls, giving her a little feminine touch. She didn't apply that much make-up, only lip gloss and a tint of blush on her cheeks. She placed a hair band on her hair and she was clad in a white sun dress that had a baby blue sash tied at the waist. She was wearing pure white heels that weren't too high nor too short for her. To Gill, she looked like an angel. He couldn't stop himself from blushing as he continued to stare at her, but then his mood turned sour when he saw Luke and Chase prancing in the background giving him signals of encouragement. Maybe he should have declined their offer in the first place so he won't regret it later.

"My my my, look what we have here Chase, don't you think Gill's and Angela's clothes look perfectly matched?" Luke started off with his bit. It grabbed Angela's attention as she turned to look at the two _buffoons _at the back of her.

"I couldn't agree with you more. They are a match made from heaven, Luke." Chase pretended to make an approving look as he stared at Angela who was in a white dress, and Gill who was in a white vest.

'_Please. Don't ruin it for me today._' Gill thought, trying to send telepathy signals to the two idiots who won't stop giving obvious hints to Angela. Luckily for Gill, Angela was kind of slow and she didn't really understand what the two were trying to achieve.

"Hey Angela, let's get going." Gill said tersely as he grabbed Angela's wrist and dragging her away from the two baffling bums.

"A-Ah."

The two ended up in front of Town Hall, far away from the two clowns.

"S-Sorry for dragging you abruptly like that, Angela." Gill panted out, he was accustomed to walking a lot since he mostly stays in the Town Hall. Angela was fine with walking, so she merely stroked his back.

"That's fine, so, where are we going?" She asked.

"Oh…um…the water fall…I think we've been going to the inn too often…" Gill nervously answered, he felt as if his soul would be jumping out of his body any time soon if Angela continued to stroke his back. '_Calm down Gill, this is the chance where you could confess to her, don't screw it up._' He thought, breathing in and out to still himself.

"Yeah, that's a good idea, we have been going to the inn forever." She replied, looking ahead of her instead of the man next to her.

"Good…good." Gill nodded, awkwardness was upon them both and it was effecting their conversation badly. Gill who was always one to be confident and arrogant in every situation has become meek and shy. Angela who was always found cheerful and talkative was turning into a whole new person that was quiet and distant. It would have seen as if they were two teenagers on their first date. It would have stayed silent if someone didn't say anything.

"Good grief, today sure is HOT, wouldn't you say so, Chase?" the two men started their conversation as they came strolling along the road behind the couple.

'_Oh Goddess.' _Gill thought, mentally pulling his hair out of frustration.

"Yes, yes. I agree with you, Luke. It would sure be nice if we weren't so busy, we could go to the WATERFALL and relax…of course, taking our GIRLFRIEND along. " Chase replied, glancing at Gill, hoping he'll make a move soon.

As soon as the two left, Gill sighed in relief that they were gone, instead of helping the both of them relax, it seemed as if Luke and Chase were pressuring them. Looking over at his date, Angela was also looking relieved. Gill couldn't help but smile, happy that they were thinking the same thing.

It didn't take that long to reach their destination, before long, they both were gazing upon the marvelous scenery in front of their very eyes. The freezing liquid that fell from the solid heavens and into a long silvery stream was breath taking. The luscious green grass that permeated through the entire field was inviting the couple to sit and enjoy the view. The trees that stood tall as if they were guardians protecting a sanctuary of nature acted like colossal umbrellas, hiding the light with their leaves. The whole place was emitting a relaxing aura, soothing the two tense beings.

"I don't come here very often…I have forgotten how beautiful it is here." Gill murmured softly, his eyes traveling throughout the spacious layout in front of him. It was true that he doesn't visit often due to working at Town Hall from morning to night, rarely having time for himself.

"I couldn't agree with you more. It's gorgeous…I can't believe that a place like this even exists." She giggled, smiling so wide that Gill was afraid her cheeks would expand and stretch.

In a moment of silence between the two, the only sound that they could hear was the sound of water crashing into the stream and birds chirping melodically. That was until a low grumble emerged from Angela's stomach. Her face turned 6 shades of red as she realized that it was coming from her.

"Ahehehe…I didn't even have breakfast yet…" She lamely chuckled, scratching the back of her head from humiliation. Gill couldn't help but chuckle from her reaction.

"Don't worry, I prepared food for-" But before he could finish his sentence, he remembered that he _did _prepare food for the both of them, but he forgot to bring it with him after hurrying out of the house to go wait for his date. "Umm…I…I'll…I'll be right back." He stammered before getting up and running off back towards the town.

'_Stupid, STUPID Gill! How could I be so forgetful on a day as important as this?' _He continuously swore at himself for his bad memory. Planning to run back to his house and dash back to Angela, he ran at full speed, but was stopped when a big picnic basket almost hit his face. He halted, landing on his butt when Chase and Luke emerged from behind a bush. Chase's hand holding onto a basket.

"Hey buddy! We packed lunch for you." Luke announced brightly, pulling Gill up on his toes again. "Lucky Chase made lunch, huh?" Luke happily laughed as he gave his friend a thumbs up.

"H-how did you two know I forgotten my own lunch basket?" Gill stuttered, surprised and amazed at the two gentlemen. Chase chuckled lowly, handing the basket to Gill, he replied, "We didn't. It was just an emergency basket and it seems like it did come in handy. We did say that we were going to help you, so here we are." Chase shrugged calmly.

"You better go back now, Angela would starve to death if you're slow." Luke warned with a disturbing fake Transylvanian accent, laughing maniacally as he ran away, pulling Chase along with him by the collar. Gill shook his head tiredly and slicked his hair back as he proceeded back to where Angela was. From the sound of Angela's stomach, Luke was probably right about her starving if Gill walked any slower.

Their lunch at the waterfall went blissfully well, the lunch that Chase has made for them consisted of roast turkey sandwiches, freshly-squeezed orange and tomato juice, and a bowl of salad with dressings. They both enjoyed it every much and everything was going well until Angela brought up a topic Gill wanted to avoid.

"Tomorrow's the last day for this fake girlfriend boyfriend fiasco…should we go visit Luna? You know, push her buttons?" She asked as they were walking down the pavement that led them to where the tailor, clinic, general stores, and houses stood. "We maybe should give it one last push so that Luna would stop bothering you. Is she still bothering you?"

"Um…not really, she must have backed off, so maybe we _don't _need to go visit her." He chuckled humorlessly, if Angela went to talk to Luna and found out that she didn't like him at all but this was all a scheme, Angela would be furious. He didn't want to lose her.

"Oh come on, this will stop her for good, plus, we're already here." She pointed towards the tailor that stood in front of them. _'When did we even walk here??' _Gill thought frustratingly, shocked that he didn't even notice the new scenery they were in. He was about to stop her, but Angela already walked inside.

'_Oh Goddess, what do I do now?_' He panicked, he could feel himself sweating like a pig as he heard Angela having a conversation with Luna inside. He could hear her mentioning his name and other things. After awhile, all he heard was Luna's high-pitched voice explaining to Angela about how she never liked him and that Angela was tricked. Gill turned around and saw Angela's face, her beautiful face, cheerless and saddened, that was before it turned furious and outraged that she was tricked.

"Oh my Goddess." He muttered as Angela bowed to Luna and made her way out of the tailor shop. Her fists were balled up tightly, showing white on her knuckles and her lips twisted in a grimace, once she saw him, she walked away. Of course, he could do nothing but run after her and try to explain. "Angela! Wait, please wait!" He called after her, catching up to took hold of her arm to stop her from walking. She looked down at his hand and shook it off as if he was some sort of bacteria.

"So what? You could go on fooling me, Gill? Is that what you want to do? Did you have fun, Gill? Playing jokes on me and making me act like a complete fool of myself??!! I hoped you had your fill, because I am done playing with you." She muttered dangerously, giving him a glare before she continued walking.

"No, you don't understand!" He shouted after, running after her and catching her arm again. But this time, he felt her hand strike his cheek with such force that he could not stop from turning. "Don't you ever talk to me again Gill. We're over." She concluded, he could see tears streaking down her cheeks before she turned away and ran down the road that led to her farm. She left him standing alone in the middle of the road, he couldn't move nor could he utter a word of protest. He felt cold and hurt, as if his heart was ripped into two and was screaming for Angela. His eyes followed Angela's dark shadowy body until it could no longer be seen, she was gone. He felt as if an immense amount of weight just fell on top of him, pushing him down onto his knees, he was powerless.

"Angela…I'm sorry…" He moaned, closing his eyes to endure the pain, he would have continued sitting there on the road if Luke and Chase didn't find him. They both took an arm and began to drag him to his house, both trying to console their friend, but all Gill heard was Angela's words ringing in his head. '_She's angry…she never wants to talk to me again…this is my fault, I shouldn't have done what I did. I don't deserve her…I'm a failure._'

...

"We shouldn't have made him do it…" Chase groaned angrily as he ruffled his peach-color hair in frustration. Instead of having those two fall for each other like how they were suppose to, it had the opposite affect. Now one was angry and outraged while the other was sulking in his bedroom. "I thought you said this plan had a 100% chance of success." He muttered as he stared at Luke, who was pondering to himself and walking in circles.

"Well, I never thought that Angela would confront Luna, I thought they would have lunch and then confess their feelings under the Alan tree like how lovey-dovey people do." The carpenter fantasized, earning a chuckle from his friend. "But they didn't so this is partly our fault…we should do something." Luke suggested, smiling heroically as he posed in a super man pose.

"What are you, a cupid? What can you do?" Chase asked, snorting as he leaned back against the wall. He would die laughing if Luke decided to wear a pair of whities and jabbed an arrow at Angela and Gill. Luke shook his head and tsked.

"Chase, you underestimated me. Just watch, I'll bring those two back!" With that, he ran down the stairs and out of the house laughing as if he was a villain more than a hero. Chase sighed tiredly before following his friend.

"What do you want to talk about, Luke? For you two to come visit me, it must be important." Angela narrowed her eyes, she was awakened by the sound of fists banging on her door, and after what happened today, she was not in the best of moods and being woken up was not helping. "If you lost your axe again, it's in my tool box, Luke. And Chase, I have no idea what you want in the middle of the night like this." Angela muttered as she messaged her forehead.

"You found my axe?? I was looking-" Chase interrupted Luke by jabbing his elbow into the man's waist, muttering to his friend that that was not why they came to see her. "Oh, we came today because of a very important business we would like to discuss with you." Luke informed her, trying to sound professional, but it just caused both Angela and Chase to laugh at his facial expression. Angela was still giggling as she tried to say something.

"R-right, business. Hahaha, what business do you have with m-me?"

"It's about Gill." Only those 3 words were able to stop Angela dead in her stance. She who was at first bent down clutching her stomach slowly rose up to stand straight, she mouthed her lips to an 'O' shape before slamming the door right in their face. She leaned against her door and listened to their conversation, hoping they would leave her alone.

"She doesn't want to talk about it, maybe we should do something else or leave them be. They can sort it out."

"No! It's our fault, we should fix it." '_Our fault? What do they mean that it's their fault…_' Angela thought, confused, she opened the door again, startling the two guys on her porch.

"What do you mean that it's your fault?" She asked, confused to what they were talking about. They both turned to look at Angela before explaining to her everything that had happened, from day one to today. They explained how much Gill was infatuated with the farmer and how he was willing to follow Luke's (idiotic) plan just to be with her more, they told her how he was preparing to confess his feelings today and everything else. By the time they were finished, Angela stood dumbfounded, shocked with the whole plan that Gill went through just to be with her.

"Gill likes…me?" She muttered, her gaze staring on the floor out of guilt.

"Yeah, he does, we were just trying to get you two together, so don't blame him. Can you forgive him? You like him too don't you?" Chase asked, patting the farmer's back soothingly.

"I…I…I do…I love him…" She looked up at the two guys and smiled with tears flowing from her eyes. "I love him," she said again, "thanks a lot you guys!!" She shrieked happily and hugged them both by the neck, laughing cheerfully knowing that Gill loved her back. The two men steadied themselves before they fell over from the impact of Angela's body weight, pulling her away and laughing.

"You should go see him tomorrow and tell him, Lord knows, it's driving him crazy thinking that you hate him."

"Tomorrow? Why tomorrow when I can go now?" Angela exclaimed, slamming her door with her foot and running at full speed directly to the Mayor's house. She didn't care if she was still in her pajamas, she doesn't care if she was only wearing her bunny slippers, she doesn't care that her hair is a mess, all she wants to do now is see Gill. As she screeched to a halt in front of the Mayor's house, she mustered up her courage and without even knocking, she barged in and ran up the stairs, stopping in front of Gill's bedroom door. '_Should I knock? Maybe he's asleep…_' She thought, leaning her ear to stick on the door, she listened carefully for any signs of Gill's snore. (Not that he snores…) With her back turn to the bathroom door, she was oblivious to the certain someone who just came out from the bathroom with only a towel wrapping his bottom part and a small towel hanging around his neck.

"Angela? Is that you?" Gill asked, surprised and shock to see the love of his life, who'd just rejected him hours ago, acting like a stalker in front of his bedroom door. When she slowly turned and the moonlight shown upon her face, he didn't even think as he strode forward and hugged her tightly. "Don't go…I'm sorry for what I did, please forgive me." He moaned painfully, resting his tired head on her shoulder, if she leaves again, he doesn't know what he will do. Angela stiffened while her cheeks blushed in 6 shades of red with embarrassment since Gill was wearing nothing but towels. "Angela?"

"G-Gill…please wear something…" She stuttered frantically, trying to restrain herself from feeling Gill's smooth skin on her hands. That statement pulled the young man back to reality, looking down at what he was wearing, he blushed furiously before letting go of Angela's body and striding into his room to clothe himself.

After finish dressing himself in his night clothes, he came back out, his face still red from embarrassment and humiliation. "Ahem…I'm sorry about that, please forgive me." He muttered, awkwardly leaning on the wall. Angela was fanning herself, trying to calm herself as she look at Gill, but to her disappointment, the vivid picture of him in a bath towel was plastered in her head. '_Maybe I SHOULD have come tomorrow…No…I have to tell him now._' With that thought, she straightened herself and shyly looked up to face him.

"A-Ah…Gill…? I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for slapping you today…and that…Luke and Chase came by to tell me the whole story," she started, taking in a deep breath, she continued, "and that I forgive you…u-umm…I also wanted to say that…Iloveyoutoo…?" She squeaked through the last phrase, diverting her eyes to look at something that wasn't Gill. Gill stood there quietly, trying hard to decipher what she just said, or squeaked. It took him awhile to make out what she just said, and when he figured it out, he smiled widely and hugged her tightly. He was laughing, or at least it sounded like he was laughing, because it sounded like he was crying too. "G-Gill? Are you alright?"

There was a faint chuckle before he lifted up his head and smiled faintly at her. "I'm alright, just happy." His hand went up and softly smoothed her ruffled hair, his eyes fixed on her own hazel brown eyes, which slowly diverted its attention down to her lips. Her pink rosy lips that seemed like it was screaming for attention. Gill slowly closed his eyes and bent down, as if some magnetic force were pulling each other, Angela closed her own eyes and waited patiently. He was getting closer, she could feel it, his warm breath was fluttering on her lips, this was going to be their first ki-

"Gill! You're not asleep ye- Oh…hello there Angela, what brings you here?" The Mayor's loud merry voice echoed through the halls, interrupting the romantic moment between the two lovebirds. As if they were ordered, both their eyes popped wide open to stare at each other, Gill was the first to break eye contact as he dropped his head and sighed, annoyed that his father came to disrupt his chance to kiss his lover.

"Father…please go back to sleep…Angela just came to inform me that…umm…she won't be bringing me tomatoes anytime soon."

"Well of course she won't be, it's still Spring-"

"Please go back to sleep!!" Gill ordered, his face reddening from embarrassment and frustration. If his father was going to ruin the moment any more than he already have, he was going have to kill someone. Noting his son's anger, he toddled back to his room and closed the door with a _slam. _Gill sighed, his hand raising to slick back his hair, he loved his father, but sometimes he just wants to wring his chubby neck. "I'm sorry about my father-"

But before he was able to continue his sentence, he was surprised by the girl in front of him when she raised her head a little higher and kissed him softly on the lips, bending back down after a few seconds. She glanced at him shyly and giggled at his frozen expression. She murmured a simple 'goodnight' and made her way down the stairs and out of the house, she had enough for one night. Leaving Gill standing alone dumbfounded, again, she skipped down the road in her bunny slippers and pajamas, humming a tune to herself.

It was softest sound of someone knocking on her door that woke up, glancing to the clock that she owned, she could not help but let a groan escape from her. '_It's frickin 5:30am in the morning! I have another 30 minutes before I should wake up…this better be important…_' The knocking continued on, showing no signs of stopping, if she went back to sleep, that person would probably still be knocking. Picking a robe that se had on the floor, she wrapped in around her body and stomped towards the door, muttering incoherent words under her breath. "I'm coming! Stop knocking!!" She shouted, taking hold of the door knob, she yanked it open, her eyes crossed and her nostrils flaring, angry that people were continuously interrupting her beauty sleep. First it was Luke and Chase, now it was…Gill??

"Gill? What are you doing here? At 5am?" She asked, rubbing her eyes and yawning. She looked down at what he was wearing and was surprised to see that he too was wearing his pajamas. His face was wet from sweat, _'Did he run all the way here?' _"Do you need something, Gill? Wanna come in for wa-"

Without even preparing, Gill leaned in and silenced her with his lips, his hands climbing up, one hold the back of her head while the other was holding her cheek. She couldn't stop her hands from rising up to wrap around his neck. Their lips molded and melted into each other, they couldn't help but feel as if they were complete. Letting go of each other's hold to breathe, the first word that Angela said was, "Crap."

"What's the matter? Did I do it wrong?" He asked, but Angela shook her head and winced. "I didn't even brush my teeth yet." She squeaked shyly, her fingers lightly touching her lips. Gill stood silent, processing her words and then laughed heartily at what she just said. "That's not funny! It must've smell-" Without waiting for her to finish her sentence, he took her lips once more to quiet her and then said, "I don't think so, I think you smell sweet." With that, he kissed her cheek and smiled. "I love you." He murmured. She gazed up to stare at his pale blue eyes, blushing furiously, she beamed back before kissing his lips.

"I love you too."

"Forever?" He asked, stroking her chocolate brown hair lovingly. She grinned, tip-toeing to reach his ear, she whispered, "And ever."

* * *

A/N: This is by far the longest one-shot I ever written in my life...oh wait, I have only written ONE one-shot in my entire life. lol. And that one was only 3000 words or so, this one though is 10,000 words. Phew. At first I was planning on making it just a simple, short one-shot like **Lost & Found, **but I couldnt stop myself from adding more and continuing it as I write. And this is what I received. XD Took me months to finish this, but that was because I was writing other stuff too. (I _really _should start finishing one story before making another one. :( ) Anyway, I hope you Gill x Akari/Angela fans enjoy this story of mine and I hope that you'll review when you're done reading it. :D Please? Pretty please with a cherry on top? If you review, Gill will give you a hug!! XD (I want one...)

Gill: You're not getting one.

Author: What??!! What about the readers?

Gill:...They can have one. But not you.

Author:...*takes out a knife and starts sharpening it* We'll see about that...


End file.
